I Guess I Can Wait
by thegreengoblin63
Summary: Clare feels shunned and shocked at Eli's behavior, when she does get his attention, will it be for good?


**Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first FanFiction story, EVER, so I'm completely inexperienced with this. I write alot, but I never publish anything, so I never have feedback, so I don't know if this will be good or not, but I'm crossing my fingers! Also, in this story, Clare has took singing lessons, and that embarressing day in the cafeteria, never happened! Also, I would REALLY love some reviews, so I know whether or not to continue this, because I kind of have an idea of what could happen. So, yeah. OH, and the song in this story is **_**The Story Of Us **_**by Taylor Swift, here is the link- ****.com/watch?v=QnGNAgkYbnU****  
>and I got the lyrics off As soon as I heard the song, it inspired me to get off my lazy butt and write this story, because I felt like the song fit them PERFECTLY! So, yeah I guess thats it! Constuctive criticism will be appreciated, mean reviews will not, byeee:D<strong>

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease, if I owned Degrassi, Eli wouldn't own a shirt. **

_'I'm scared; terrified even. What if I mess up? What if they laugh at me? I wouldn't be able to take it! Oh God, help me...'  
><em>

Her mind was swirling with these thoughts, among others. She was anxious to say the least. Why? Well, it was the night of Degrassi's annual talent show; and 'Baby Edwards', 'Saint Clare', 'Clare-Bear;' whatever you wanted to call her, was about to perform. How did this happen? Well, let me tell you...

* Flashback Three Weeks *

**Clare's POV  
><strong>

He was with that girl; _again._ Everywhere she turned, they were there; smiling and laughing. Its as if-

"CLARE!" Her thoughts were soon interrupted as her small friend began running towards her, arms waving excitedly.

"OH MY GOD. You won't believe what just happened to me! I was walking down the hall and this _insanely_ cute guy bumps- CLARE! Are you even listening to me?"

In all honesty, my mind was still focused on the boy with the beautiful green eyes, and his 'friend'.

Alli's eyes soon followed my gaze as she huffed in disappointment.

"Clare, you need to get over him! _You_ broke up with _him_, remember?"

Truth be told, I was kind of over him, there were just a few lingering feeling here and there... What I'm truly upset about is how he got over it so fast. Its like he doesn't even care! I told Alli as much.

"So, you kind of want to show him what he's missing?"

"Well, kinda, I guess... Actually, not-"

"I have the perfect plan!"

"Oh yay. Getting interrupted _and_ a plan. How lucky am I!"

"Whatever," Alli said, ignoring my sarcasm. "Come on, lets go!" She grabbed my arms, pulling me quickly through the hallways until we finally stopped. When I realized where we were, I began shaking my head zealously. There was _no way_ I was going to be in the talent show. But, of course, Alli had other plans.

"Come _on_, Clare! It would be so amazing if you were in it! I could help you pick out the perfect song and outfit. Ooh, I could even do your makeup! Oh, please, Clare, _please!_ You and I _both _know that you have the talent, I mean, you've had years of singing lessons! Just imagine Eli's_ face_ after he see's you up there!"

"The one thing you keep forgetting Alli, you are the _only one_ who knows I sing!"

"Exactly! This could the chance for you to break out of your shell! Think about how good its going to feel when you win! PLEA-" I stopped her rambling by placing my hand over her mouth. We're going to be late for class.

"Fine, I'll do it, okay? Now can we please get to class? We're about to be late!" She nodded happily and began to speak again.

"Yes! So, anyway, lets talk about that boy I met earlier...

As Alli droned on, my mind wandered. What had I gotten myself into?

* Present Day *

I never should have agreed to this, my stomache is about to explode because of butterflies. I don't think I'm going to be able to do this.

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Oh, hush, you'll be fine. You're fine at your recitals, why aren't you now?"

"Well, for one, they _don't know who I am. _And two, I feel ridiculous. This dress is so short!"

"As for the second thing, you look gorgeous, and Eli will probably drop dead when he sees you; and for the first, you are amazing! You shouldn't be worrying about how you sound or about messing up, you have this memorized! So please, stop worrying!"

"Fine... But if I do mess up and they laugh, I'm not talking to you for a month!"

"Shut up, Clare. You'll do fine." At that, I rolled my eyes, and started to fix a curl on top of my head that had fallen astray. Alli was right about one thing; even though I felt totally awkward, I had to admit I looked _good._ She had put me in a beautiful, electric blue dress that came about an inch past midthigh, and a pair of white heels that had a cute blue bow in the center. She, also, had applied some blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascera, that made my eyes pop. All in all, I look strikingly different.

While I had been thinking about this, my name had been called to be geting ready to go on. Alli gave me a quick once over, fixing the eyeliner I had smudged a bit, before nodding in approval and pushing me towards the stage. I took a huge breath to settle my stomache, wondering how surprised people would be when they announced me name.

I peeked out on the stage, noticing that Jenna was at the end of her song. When she finished, Mr. Simpson patted her on the back and began to speak.

"How about a big round of applause! That was great, wasn't it? Anyway, its now time for the last act to perform! Clare Edwards, come on out!"

I once again took in a big gulp of air, steadied myself, and walked out on stage. When people saw me, they looked amazed, and Eli, right beside _her_, was frozen with his jaw dropped. He kind of looked like a fish... As I got up to the microphone, I smiled shyly as Peter and Spinner ( I begged them to play with me, and they were more than happy to oblige ) before I began talking.

"Uhm, hey Degrassi. I'm going to be singing a song tonight, with the help of my friends Spinner and Peter. Well, uh, lets get started, okay?" I chuckled nervously at the end, and smiled at the boys, who soon got the memo and began playing. As soon as I heard the music, I felt all my worries rush out of me. This is me, who I am, and if they don't like it, I don't care. I began to sing. 

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly<br>People would say, "they're the lucky ones"  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on<br>Oh, a simple complication  
>Miscommunications lead to fall out<br>So many things that I wish you knew  
>So many walls up I can't break through<em>

Eli looked surprised, and his eyes hadn't left me once, even though his 'friend' was beginning to look upset. Hah, good. 

_Now I'm standing alone  
>In a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know<br>Is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me?<br>I don't know what to say  
>Since a twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us<br>Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
><em> 

_Next chapter._

I was really beginning to get into the song, and I was moving around the stage. I glanced back at Eli, and he just looked straight up depressed. He was still watching me, so I did something so completely uncharacteristic. I smirked, then winked at him. When he saw that, his mouth fell open once more. This is fun. 

_How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes<br>And trying to look busy  
>And you're doing your best to avoid me<br>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should have held me  
>Oh, we're scared to see the ending<br>Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how<br>I've never heard silence quite this loud_

As soon as I hit that last note, I heard a cat call. I looked around and saw Adam smiling huge at me. I smiled back, twice as big as he had. I need to do this more often. After I had winked at Eli, he seemed to get even sadder. Imogen was obviously furious, you could almost see steam coming out of her ears. Serves her right, making him forget. But, I'm making him remember, remember _everything._ Lets see him ignore me now. I soon got to the last verse in the song, and decided to give it my all. 

_Now I'm standing alone  
>In a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know<br>Is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me?<br>I don't know what to say  
>Since a twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us<br>Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?  
>I don't know what to say<br>Since a twist of fate  
>'cause we're going down<br>And the story of us  
>Looks a lot like a tragedy now.<br>_

_The End.  
><em>

As soon as I finished, the crowd went freaking crazy. I swear I saw Adam jump up and down. That was amazing, I'd never felt so _free_ before when I sang. I just couldn't stop smiling! I saw Eli begin to rise from his seat, and walk towards the stairs that lead to the stage. Usually, I would be kind of anxious, but right now I didn't have a care in the world.

Mr. Simpson came back onto the stage, and I handed him the microphone and began to walk backstage. The moment I was away from the crowds view, Alli tackled me to the floor.

"_HOLY CRAP!_ You were so awesome! Even I was suprised, and I've been to all your recitals!" I laughed and hugged her before saying,

"I know! I just really got into it, I've never felt like that when I was singing before!"

"They loved you! Aren't you glad you listened to me now? And, oh my God, did you see Eli's face? He looked like he was about to die!"

"I wonder what he thought about it, he seemed kind of-"

"Totally and completely surprised?" said a voice from behind. I turned, and there he was, the boy that had totally ignored my existence the past two months. When he finally saw me up close, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped once more.

"Well, actually, I was thinking more depressed than suprised, but whatever you say." Alli looked between us quickly before obviously deciding that she need to get away from this, fast. She began to fall back, making her way over to Jenna.

"Hmmph, sure. But really, what the_ hell_ was that?"

"What do you think it was?"

"I honestly have no clue. _Where_ did you learn to sing like that?"

"I've been in singing lessons since I was ten. You learn a thing or two throughout the years."

"How come I had no idea you could do that?"

"There is alot of things that you don't know about me, _Elijah._" I paused for a moment, glancing at Imogen standing there, waiting impatientently for Eli to come back to her, before continuing,

"And I guess now you never will." With that, I smirked and Eli actually smirked back.

"We'll see about that, " he said, then leaned in to where I thought he was going to kiss me, before he switched gears and whispered into my ear.

"You look beautiful, by the way." He straightened up again, and actually smiled, before turning around and walking away.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.


End file.
